


Một ngày nào đó của 3 năm sau

by Teppu_Corner



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Life after the series, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner
Summary: - Một ngày chủ nhật sau chuyến đi công tác 2 tuần của Kurosawa Yuichi, điều gì đang chờ anh ở nhà đây? -
Relationships: Kurosawa Yuichi/Adachi Kiyoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Một ngày nào đó của 3 năm sau

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction - Một ngày nào đó của 3 năm sau  
> Au: Téppu  
> Pairing: Kurosawa x Adachi  
> Rating: 18+ (có H, có H, có H - chuyện quan trọng phải nói 3 lần)
> 
> “Thành quả của một đêm khó ngủ”

Mùi thơm của nước dùng miso lan toả khắp căn bếp, tràn ra cả phòng khách vuông vức gọn gàng. Hôm nay, là một ngày đặc biệt, nên cậu muốn đích thân vào bếp nấu một bữa ăn cho anh.

Anh đi công tác từ 2 tuần trước, theo lịch thì sẽ về vào hôm nay. Nhân là ngày chủ nhật, cậu muốn chuẩn bị một bữa ăn thơm phức, nóng hổi như anh thường làm cho cậu mỗi tối phải tăng ca.

‘Cảm giác sau chuyến đi mệt mỏi, chắc anh cũng muốn sà ngay vào bàn và tận hưởng những món ăn còn nóng nguyên mới nấu xong, nhỉ?’

Cạch…

Tiếng khoá cửa vang lên làm cậu vội vàng dọn gọn bàn bếp, lau khô tay ra đón anh về.

“Tadaima!!! Oah, Kiyoshi! Hôm nay anh có diễm phúc gì mà lại được chào đón bởi mùi thức ăn hấp dẫn thế này?”

“Okaerinasai!” Cậu đón lấy chiếc valy xách tay, lăn nó vào một góc cửa nhà rồi ôm chầm lấy anh. Ahh, mùi hương quyến rũ toả ra từ người đàn ông thanh lịch này luôn là thứ vỗ về cậu sau mỗi ngày làm việc mệt mỏi ở công ty.

“Em… muốn chiều chuộng Yuichi của em một chút! Anh đã rất vất vả rồi”

“Chiều chuộng anh ư? Vậy, nụ hôn mừng về nhà của anh đâu rồi nè?”

Anh luôn như vậy, có thể đạo mạo với cả thế giới, nhưng trước mặt cậu, sau khi gỡ bỏ hết lớp áo giáp kiên cố và nụ cười cố hữu trên mặt ra, anh chỉ là một Kurosawa Yuichi nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt dịu dàng nhất và hành xử một cách trẻ con nhất.

Chụt…

Kiễng chân lên, đặt nhẹ lên môi anh một nụ hôn. Hai tuần không được chạm vào đôi môi này khiến cậu nhớ chúng da diết. Anh không bỏ lỡ một giây nào, thả chiếc cặp tài liệu của mình xuống sàn, vòng tay kéo sát eo cậu vào thân mình, ấn nụ hôn kia sâu hơn một xíu nữa. Chiếc lưỡi háu đói luồn lách, khẽ tách miệng cậu ra, đòi hỏi sự đáp trả. 3 năm sống cùng nhau, cậu cũng bắt đầu quen với những cử chỉ mạnh bạo này của anh. Đôi môi nhỏ kẽ hé ra, chào đón vị khách vắng nhà trở về.

Píp píp…

Tiếc nuối dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn. Một vệt nước mảnh kéo dài nối 2 đôi môi kia với nhau như sợi tơ hồng định mệnh gắn kết 2 người. Trong khi cậu vẫn còn đang chu du tới miền đất của sự hạnh phúc kia, anh nhẹ nhàng xoa má cậu, cười nói

“Súp miso em nấu hôm nay vừa miệng lắm đó. Nồi hầm cũng xong rồi kìa!”

Mặt cậu đỏ lựng vì nụ hôn lúc nãy, nay lại thêm một lớp phiếm hồng. Anh thật là, lại còn tranh thủ đa năng nếm trước bữa ăn hôm nay nữa chứ. Cậu quay lưng chạy vào bếp, không quên nói với ra.

“Anh… anh vào thay đồ, tắm rửa đi cho khoẻ người. Em nấu cũng sắp xong rồi. Anh mau ra ăn nhé.”

Lướt qua bếp, đặt nụ hôn lên chiếc má hồng hồng xinh xinh của cậu thay cho lời dồng ý, anh vừa cười vừa đi vào trong phòng cất đồ.

+++

“Đồ ăn hôm nay em nấu ngon lắm đó. Mọi thứ đều rất vừa miệng.”

“Tất nhiên rồi, em đã nghĩ về anh, nhớ anh rất nhiều khi làm bữa ăn này đó.”

“Em học nhanh thật đấy, Kiyoshi! Bây giờ anh toàn bị đứng hình trước những lời nói ngọt ngào của em thôi!”

“C… có tình yêu của Yuichi, em phải cố gắng hoàn thiện bản thân hơn chứ…”

Cái dáng vẻ ngượng ngịu của cậu khi nói ra những lời này, tố cáo hết sự ‘chăm chỉ luyện tập trước gương’ trước khi anh về. Anh không giấu nổi nụ cười hạnh phúc trên môi mình khi nhận ra, cậu cũng muốn diễn đạt tình cảm của mình bằng lời nói, tới anh, nhiều hơn.

“Em vất vả cả sáng rồi Kiyoshi, để anh dọn bếp cho, em ra phòng khách ngồi đi.”

“Sao thế được, anh mệt rồi, nghỉ đi nghỉ đi, để em dọn cho.”

Sau một hồi ‘để em dọn, để anh dọn’ cuối cùng, 2 người cũng đồng ý dọn dẹp cùng nhau.

Mỗi ngày mỗi ngày của anh và cậu, đều trôi qua yên bình như vậy

~~~ tui là rải phân cách đạo đức ~~~ (đại loại là sau đây có những cảnh 18+)

“Áhh…”

“Sao thế, Kiyoshi?”

“Em lỡ mở nước mạnh quá, bắn hết cả xà phòng lên rồi…”

Đôi mắt nũng nịu, chiếc áo và tạp dề bị ướt một mảng ngay ngực. Những vết bọt xà bông trắng trắng bắn đầy lên mặt và cổ của cậu làm anh không thể không vô tình nghĩ tới những hình ảnh quyến rũ của cậu trên chiếc giường rộng rãi trong phòng ngủ kia.

Đứng hình mất 5 giây. Anh đang rất cố gắng để có thể không lao tới mà tấn công cậu ngay trong nhà bếp ướt nhẹp. Bình tĩnh, phải bình tĩnh.

Nhưng người tính không lúc nào bằng trời tính. Hành động tiếp theo của cậu làm cho anh có muốn kiềm chế cũng không được. Từ lớp tạp dề, cho tới chiếc áo dài tay, lần lượt được cởi ra. Bên trên lớp da trắng nõn mịn màng là những vết tích lờ mờ mà anh mãnh liệt để lại trên người cậu đêm trước khi anh ra sân bay đi công tác.

Anh lao tới, sờ loạn khắp phần cơ thể trần trụi của cậu. Bàn tay anh lạnh toát áp vào da thịt nóng ấm làm cậu run lên từng hồi. Khoái cảm từ những động chạm của anh chạy ngược về sống lưng, không ngừng tấn công hệ thần kinh trung ương đang mơ hồ của cậu.

“Em đang cố tình quyến rũ anh phải không Kiyoshi?”

“Anh… Em… Ah… Em phải đi tắm đã…”

“Em muốn đi tắm? Lúc này sao? Khi mà em đã như thế này?”

Từng chữ từng chữ thoát ra khỏi miệng anh, từng chút từng chút tay anh vuốt dọc sống lưng cậu, luồn vào bên trong lớp quần kia, bóp mạnh vào cánh mông căng mẩy. Dịch tiết bên trong vùng sâu kín của cậu cứ như vậy chảy ra. Vật nào đó ở phía trước cũng đang rục rịch tỉnh giấc.

“Bé ngoan của anh, em nhớ anh lắm đúng không? Tự chuẩn bị bản thân thế này, làm sao anh kiềm chế nổi đây…”

Anh thật không kiềm lòng được mà nút nhẹ vào cổ cậu, ngay chỗ nốt ruồi nhỏ kia hiện hữu. Nó chưa bao giờ làm trái mục đích câu dẫn anh tiến tới, nhằm vào chỗ nhạy cảm đằng sau tai của cậu mà liếm láp. Như thể hồng tâm trên bia bắn, việc của anh, chỉ là nhắm trúng vào đó mà giương cung.

“Em… em muốn…”

“Hôm nay, chúng ta làm trong phòng tắm đi…”

Không để cậu kịp định thần, anh đã bế thốc cậu lên, hướng từng bước chân vững chãi về phía nhà tắm sang trọng.

Khi tấm lưng cậu chạm vào vách tường phòng tắm, cũng là lúc quần áo của cả 2 đều đã yên vị dưới sàn. Trong khi đôi môi của anh vẫn đang không ngừng nhằm vào những điểm nhạy cảm trên người cậu mà hôn, mà nút, bàn tay nghịch ngợm nào đó khéo léo đưa một ngón, rồi hai ngón vào chỗ tư mật nay đã ướt đẫm kia thăm dò.

“Ư… anh… em muốn…”

“Nói rõ ràng nào Kiyoshi, em muốn gì?”

Đôi chân của cậu khuỵ xuống, cả người cậu không còn chút sức lực nào. Tâm trí bị bao phủ bởi pheromone nam tính của con người trước mặt khiến cậu không thể nào nghĩ được gì khác ngoài việc thoả mãn ham muốn đang bùng cháy của cả hai.

Đôi bàn tay trượt dần từ dưới bắp đùi săn chắc, ngược lên tới vật đang ngẩng cao đầu dưới bụng anh

“Em muốn… làm Yuichi thấy thoải mái…”

Không chần chừ, cậu ngậm lấy vật to lớn kia vào khuôn miệng mình. Không khi nào cậu không cảm thấy trướng khi phải ngậm lấy vật cứng cáp trên người bạn đời của mình. Cố gắng ma sát nó theo chiều dài đáng ngưỡng mộ, nước mắt cậu khẽ chảy ra, làm mờ đi đôi mắt đang ngước lên vốn đã long lanh ấy.

“Chết tiệt, em học đâu ra cái kiểu quyến rũ chết người này vậy?”

Kurosawa gừ nhẹ một tiếng, rút vật lớn của mình ra khỏi miệng Adachi, nâng cậu lên rồi đè sát ngực cậu vào tấm kính. Cảm giác lành lạnh của vách kính kích thích lên dầu ngực mẫn cảm nay đỏ au, sưng tấy vì sự ma sát của anh khiến cậu rên lên đầy ma mị.

“Ah… Cho em… cho em… tất cả của anh đi…”

“Thả lỏng nào Kiyoshi, anh sẽ làm cho em thoải mái”

Trướng, rất trướng. Cái cảm giác có dị vật tiến sâu vào trong cơ thể làm bụng cậu phát trướng. Cùng với đó là cảm giác đê mê như sóng cuộn từng đợt từng đợt đánh thẳng vào đại não, lan khắp cơ thể mềm nhỏ của cậu. Có gì đó rất khác so với những lần trước 2 người làm tình. Cậu ham muốn anh hơn, ham muốn cái vật kia hung hăng khuấy đảo bên trong, lấp đầy cậu bằng thứ tinh tuý nóng đặc.

Không khí nóng ẩm của hơi nước phòng tắm, giờ chỉ còn vang vọng những tiếng rên mất kiểm soát của cậu, tiếng gầm gừ khe khẽ của anh và tiếng da thịt va chạm vào nhau đầy sắc dục.

“Kiyoshi, thả lỏng nào. Anh sắp ra rồi!”

“Không… không… cho em… cho em dòng dịch nóng hổi của anh… Ahhhh… Em ra… em ra…”

Cơ bụng cậu co cứng lại, chuẩn bị cho sự phát tiết của dòng chất lỏng trắng đục. Niêm mạc bên trong cậu không ngừng co thắt. Sự kích thích này khiến anh không chịu nổi nữa mà vùi bản thân vào sâu trong cậu. Dòng sinh chất nóng hổi của Kurosawa chảy thẳng vào người Adachi. Người cậu run lên liên tục, đón nhận lấy thứ vừa được anh phóng ra. Khoái cảm không ngừng bao chùm lấy cả 2.

+++

Cậu lơ mơ trong bồn tắm nóng sau màn mây mưa mãnh liệt vừa rồi. Bao quanh lấy cậu không chỉ có hơi nước mà còn có cả vòng tay vững chãi của anh. 2 tuần qua, cậu luôn cảm thấy nặng nề, trống vắng. May mà anh về rồi…

“Em ổn chứ, Kiyoshi?”

“Ưm… Em chỉ buồn ngủ thôi…”

“Vậy mình ra phòng ngủ nhé. Em cứ ngủ đi. Anh sẽ chăm sóc cho em.”

“Ưm…”

Kiyoshi của anh nhiều lúc như một đứa trẻ vậy. Rơi vào giấc ngủ nhanh không tới 3 giây. Nhìn khuôn mặt say ngủ trong vòng tay mình, anh thầm cảm ơn ông trời đã tiếp cho anh sức mạnh để có thể kiên trì một lòng với cậu trong 7 năm ấy.

“Ngủ ngon nhé, Kiyoshi của anh! Em vất vả rồi.”

Đặt nụ hôn nhẹ lên trán, lên mái tóc bông xù vừa được sấy khô của cậu. Anh ôm thiên thần bé nhỏ của mình chìm vào giấc ngủ.


End file.
